Pretend
by SparrowEyes
Summary: “I can’t love you.” “Because you’re married and we should get back to the damn reception, your damn WIFE is probably getting worried.”OCC. and this is revised and the MUCH BETTER verison of Pretend. R


**Hey guys! Yeh this the other verison of Pretend and the MUCHMUCH better one. The other one was crap. But I really apperciate all your reviews. So here it is. The revised and better verison of pretend. But I actually didn't changed the title. :D**

**Disclaimer: If I ever own Naruto I will make sure that Sasuke and Sakura get together and have like 24832948 kids (if thats even possible)**

**So happy reading..and R&R!**_  
_

**O and OCC and a Mary Sue is in this story..as Sasuke-kun's wife's seriously didn't know I did this ! I mean Sasuke not marrying Sakura is like Naruto not loving Ramen for me! Wow and HAPPY READING! **

* * *

_I get this feeling that we weren't meant to be….  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

You really did it this time Sasuke-kun.

You officially _broke_ me.

-

-

-

Four months. That what you promised me. That was the four best months of my life. Those four months were full of bliss. And Passion. But most of all Love.

You showed me so much. But what were those nights we spent in bed Sasuke-kun? What were those times were we both knew that you couldn't live without me.

But now, here I am in this chapel, looking at you in your black tux getting married. You look as handsome as ever.

And HER, damn how I hate her. It's because of HER that we couldn't get married. Stupid bitch. The only reason you married her it's because she is from a noble clan, the Hyuga clan.

With her beautiful pale skin and auburn hair. To her dazzling hazel eyes. Unlike the rest of the Hyugga's like Neji-san and Hinata-san who have light purple eyes, she was blessed with hazel.

_I do..._

-

-

-

I really hate how she says that. The way her voice sounds in general. It should be me there, in that white dress and telling everyone that witnesses your wedding that I want to be your wife.

But no, your stupid clan had to have one last wish, and that was for you to marry a Hyuga. So of coruse being who you are you accepted the last wish of your dead clan.

I really don't know what hurt me more. The fact that we only had 4 months together or the fact that you're marrying another girl.

But now it's your turn. Your final chance to back out. Your final chance to say no. To reject her. To come back to _me._

_Please say no. pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. Just for once think of yourself and not your clan. For once just choose yourself. For once ATLEAST pretend you love me. _

-

-

_I…_

_Say I don't say I don't. Please...Sasuke-kun just choose me. _

-

-

-

_I do. _

It's official. She is now your wife. You said yes, but you just didn't commit your self to her. You just killed me. Well, at least at the moment I pictured you saying that to me. On our wedding day. But that will never be.

Remember when we were gennin, when you were almost killed by Haku? Remember how I cried on you and the first thing you said when you woke up was "your heavy?"

Remember the time you left for Sound? Remember how I tried to stop you, and I screamed that I love you and I would do ANYTHING for you? And all you ever gave me in return was leaving me on a cold hard bench and a thank you.

Remember when you came back? When Naruto dragged your sorry ass back and the first thing that you did to me was tell me I only had 4 months because you found out what your parent's and clans last wish was. And all I ever did was…

_Accept what you did. _

I fucking **HATE** you, you know that?

But I can't

Because….

_I love you too damn much. _

I really don't know what hurts more.

-

-

-

I think this is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

-

-

To finally say goodbye to you. To let you go.

But you're married and you should be happy. I should be happy for you. But I can't be happy for you. I can't and I never will.

Because Sasuke, its hurts soo damn much. Too much.

"Sasuke-kun, I hope that you're happy and you and your wife Yuri live in happy bliss."

_As much as it hurts I have to let go. _

Sakura.

Damn, the way you say my name makes me want to break down right then and there. So many memories of you saying my name, sometimes even moaning it.

-

-

-

_I really can't hate you. _

_Please don't do this to me. _

"Excuse me" you say to your guests. And as you start to walk away from them you grab my hand. What the hell.

"We need to talk"

_I thought you didn't want to talk to me._

_-_

_-_

"You should go back to your guests Sasuke-kun, they probably getting suspicious"

_We can't talk. You're married and every time we end up talking it leads to something else._

-

-

"Sakura stop being damn stubborn, we both know that you can't stop talking to me"

_Yeh your damn right I can't stop talking to you. How can I though?_

_-_

_-_

"What do you want to talk about Sasuke-kun, because clearly you didn't want to talk to me every since you got engaged to your dear wife"

"So why don't you go FUCK her for all I care?" "Aren't you supposed to be building your damn clan again?"

_I have to be strong…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Sakura...you still love me don't you?"

_Of course I do baka, you as dense as Naruto sometimes._

"No"

_YES_

"I can't love you." "Because you're married and we should get back to the damn reception, your damn WIFE is probably getting worried."

"And remember Sasuke-kun we're just friends and team mates nothing than that."

-

-

-

-

For the first time in awhile you smile. You really don't know me do you? People say that you're the hardest to lie to because you own the Sharigan.

But I just proved them wrong. It's really easy to lie to your face. I hope your happy Sasuke-kun. The four months we spent together we're just a lie weren't they?

I've been thinking lately since your married and will be off missions for awhile, I'm taking up the S class mission that Tsuande-shishou gave me.

No one has survived this mission. And I probably won't either. This is not really considered suicide. I just have no purpose for the world anymore.

You were my life, my world, my all, my love. You were the one that I lost my virginity too. You're the one that I first kissed. You're the one I wanted to marry. You're the one I wanted to marry.

But I will never be with you. Only for those 4 months that you pretended to love me. Pretend. It's really stupid that I thought you actually loved me.

Be happy with her Sasuke-kun, and when they bring my body back please don't feel bad, I mean I'm gone! That's what you always wanted. Because I was always a burden to you.

Just know that I love you, and promise that you will name a kid after me? Well at least remember me once? That's all I ask for. Be happy. Goodbye Sasuke-kun.

_**Some people say that love always has a happy ending. **_

_**But real love stories never really do. **_

_**Because in the end. Love never ends **_

_**Not even when the other person left. **_

_**She will always love him…….**_

* * *

Hey again! What do you think ? Seriously I think this one is sooo much better. So R&R. Flames are accepted. 

Spolier

Omfg did you see the last chapter of the manga? Holy shit, Itachi appeared infront of Sasuke. Holy SHIT! It's finally going down! Omfg and then the next chapter is called "Loss" Why is that called Loss? OMFG! I'm scared. Really really Scared.

-Tishni_**  
**_


End file.
